KND: The Apocalypto Chapters
by Krazzeekman
Summary: A new operative comes to Sector V, and causes chaos for everyone else. The seventh season, post-I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. T for violence and occasional mild swearing, mainly by my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**[I own nothing, and that's the last time I say it.]**

There is a dim light on in a secluded room on KND Moon Base. There, Rachael McKenzie, AKA Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, is sitting on a kid-made throne. Before her, there is a recently turned 12-year-old, about 5'6" with raven-hair wearing a long black cloak and black and silver shoes. He is currently on one knee, with his head bowed, hair falling over his face, in a salutation pose. Numbuh 362 decided to speak then.

"I believe you know your mission, Apocalypto?"

"Of course, Rachael." He replied in a laid-back tone, which afterwards he caught the leader's piercing glare. "I mean, Numbuh 362."

"Better. You have your 2X4 as well? It'll be kinda hard to do this..."

"Please. You've known me since I was 2. You obviously know I can handle this Ra- er, Numbuh 362."

"Okay then. You can depart. Complete your infiltration." He stands up; revealing stormy blue eyes, almost pitch black. He goes to his ship and sets his coordinates.

"COORDINATES SET. DESTINATION: WESTERN MASSACHUSETTS, UNITED STATES, TREEHOUSE OF SECTOR V."

_(The theme song plays revealing this:_

_Numbuh 4 cartwheels in with a smirk, an earpiece on his left ear with translucent orange glass in front of his eye, guns ablaze and firing constantly at no one. He does an air back flip into his silhouetted position, crouched down on the left, guns facing left._

_Numbuh 3 twirls in, a half-serious expression on. She holds a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and an earpiece, the same as Numbuh 4's only with a green eyepiece. She takes her place standing behind Numbuh 4._

_Numbuh 2 strolls in, earpiece with blue glass, and twirling a gun in his hand. He flips and goes on the rigt with gun outstretched._

_Numbuh 5 flies in with a jet-pack and a bag full of M.A.R.B.L.E.'s on her belt, red glass with her earpiece. Her position is crouched in front of Numbuh 2 with a M.A.R.B.L.E. in between 4 fingers._

_A figure, already silhouetted (like you're gonna see who this is!) drops from above with a shuriken-type weapon in his right hand and a laser-blade in his left. Immediately after arriving, he back-flips in the middle, crouched down and arms crossed, with either weapon on his side. This is the new KND logo.)_

**[So, this is the beginning. I'll be back with the official first chapter. See you then!]**


	2. DEREK pt 1

**[The last chapter was just a prologue, I promise! Er... change Mass in the last chapter to DC. This one will be longer, about 11 minutes if it was on TV. This episode is the season premiere of sorts, so it's in 2 parts.]**

**Kids Next Door Uploading:**

**Operation: D.E.R.E.K.**

**Dangerous Operative**

**Erect Tests To**

**Regularly**

**Enact Attacks to**

**Kommence**

**KND By Mr. Warburton**

**Writing Operatives:**

**James Walker (Krazzeekman}**[1]

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**James Walker (Krazzeekman}, David Walker[2]**

Meanwhile, in the Sector V tree-house, the operatives of said sector have just come home from saying good bye to Numbuh 1, who had just been admitted into the Galactic KND. While they think this is an amazing feat, they are still disappointed that Nigel had to leave.

"Well, he WAS the oldest of us, so he was gonna leave sooner or later..." Numbuh 2 stated. "I just wish it was later..."

"Yeah, me too." Replied Numbuh 4, "I mean, did he REALLY just have to up and ditch us like that?"

"He didn't ditch us!" Exclaimed Numbuh 3, "And besides, doesn't anyone feel happy for our NEW leader, Numbuh 5? I mean, she deserves that title, and I'm happy for her!"

"Thanks Kuki." Said Numbuh 5, who WAS promoted to leader of Sector V. "I just wish Numbuh one didn't go so abruptly." A mysterious, almost teenage-like voice rang out.

"Yeah, he didn't have to go that quickly, now did he?"

The members of the team were confused at the voice. I mean, wouldn't you be if someone's voice you didn't recognize randomly decided to peak? The new leader decided to converse with the voice.

"Who are you, where are you, and why did you come?"

"I came to infiltrate your tree-house and take your 2X4, obviously. As for who i am, you don't need to know that. You won't be conscious long enough to know anyway."

"You're not stealing our weapons!"

"You don't know that. You also asked where I am, no? Well..."

A youth fell to the floor, gracefully landing on his feet. He had raven hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with silver thunderbolts running down the front, the same with his sneakers. His pant-legs were black with emerald flames. He spoke again.

"I'M IN FRONT OF YOU!" Then he attacked, hitting Numbuh 4 in the face and knocking him back. He then holds up a cylindrical device.

**Kids Next Door: M.O.P.O.W.U.H.**

**Masterful**

**Obsidian-Device**

**Produces Energy that**

**Obligates Devices to**

**Wear Down**

**Unsuccessful**

**Haters**

He puts a M.A.R.B.L.E. into it and charges it up, then throws it behind him and blasts the remaining members of Sector V into the air. He runs uo to Numbuh 4, picking him up by the collar and holding him close to his face.

"Looks like you're first, shorty." Numbuh 4 gets enraged by this.

"Don't. Call. Me. SHORTY!" He shrieked, and kicked him in the chest.

"Please. You can't beat me. It's impossible." he said, easily dodging and bashing Numbuh 4 into a wall. He climbed out and fired his M.U.S.K.E.T. and he flew.

"... Is he gone?" Wally inquired. His answer was a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. hitting a piano and smashing him in the face. "I'm guessing no..." As he fell unconscious.

"Who's next?" He gets blasted by 3 M.U.S.K.E.T.'s. He is then held by chains made of paper clips and gum.

"Now spill it. Who are you? Who do you work for?" Hoagie**[3] **asked the stranger.

"I... am Derek Walker. And I am Numbuh 2012, Apocalypse bringer, and Leader of the Secrecy Partnership of International Espionage division of the Kids Next Door."

•STATIC*

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

**{Quite the development... Yeah. Review or this gets deleted!]**

**1- My name. Not my real name.**

**2 My brother. Also not his real name.**

**3- Why does he really have a name after a sandwich? **


End file.
